


Big city

by Saku015



Series: Makoharu Fest 2014 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Coach Tachibana Makoto, Haruka - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Makoto is a Sweetheart, Missing Scene, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 11:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16017377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Going to Tokyo changed lots of things in their lives.





	Big city

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Outgrown.

They were walking side by side towards the train station after Haru’s practice finished. Makoto followed his friends’ every movement with anxiety which – even if it bothered him – Haru did not say a word about.

"Are you totally sure about this, Haru?" Haru looked up at him with a questioning look. "I have to admit that he is a great coach, but somehow I do not trust in Ryuuji-san," Makoto said on an apologetic voice. He never wanted to question Haru’s reasons – that was not his intention at all – but something made him cringe whenever he was near to that man. He felt as a small hand touched his shoulder. He looked down and met with two stoic blue eyes.

"Believe me, I am not happy about it either," Haru said on his calm and silent voice, "but I have to do it for Ikuya."

"Of course you have," Makoto said, covering his mouth to hold back a little laughter. Haru raised one of his eyebrows. "It is so like you, Haru. Putting everyone else above yourself and your own happiness."

Haru looked aside, feeling his ears heating up in embarrassment. He had no idea how, but Makoto could always say things which embarrassed him and made his heart flutter at the same time.

"If I can choose, I would like to have a coach just like Makoto," Haru mumbled, trying to be as quiet a possible – but he was not lucky enough for Makoto not hearing what he said.

"Really? What kind of coach am I, Haru-chan?" Haru knew that Makoto was teasing him and he pouted in annoyance. Makoto could barely hold back another giggle because of the adorable expression on the other boys’ face.

"A coach who genuinely cares about his students. He always smiles at them and reassures them if they feel uneasy. A coach his students look up to and love him unconditionally. Someone special to whom returning to feels like returning home."

Haru heard sniffling beside himself. His eyes widened and he snapped his head towards that direction. When he saw the little drops in Makoto’s eyes, he gasped for air and reached out for the other. Before he could have done anything, however, Makoto grabbed his arm and pulled him into a heated kiss.

It was strange at first. Neither of them was used to that kind of public display of affection. At home, they tried to do everything behind closed door, but right then, they were in a new place with new people around them who they did not know in their whole life. Slowly, but surely, both of them realized that with moving to Tokyo, their relationship reached another high as well as their lives.


End file.
